The Tree
by AkiharaK
Summary: It's their special place. The place where they release stress after a rough day. It is their special place. And it would be his last resting place. A tree.


**THE TREE**

~ an Ereri fanfiction by AkiharaK ~

* * *

" _At least let me choose the place!"_

 _A voice said._

 _He seemed to be talking to no one. But then a low voice answered._

" _Where?"_

 _A brief pause._

" _A tree."_

* * *

This is their special place. Their special spot. The place that they always go to at midnight after a rough day or after an expedition. A tree. No, _their_ tree. _Their_ special spot. It was the place where they first talked to each other, unrestricted of their leader – subordinate relation. The place where they relieve their stress. The place where they comfort each other. The place where they confessed their love to each other. It's _their_ special place.

"Levi? Are you here?"

A brunet called out.

"Up here."

Said a voice from above. The brunet smiled and climbed to a branch on the top of the tree. He sat next to a man. His _lover._

"It's a bit cold tonight, eh?"

"Hm."

"Are you cold, Levi?"

The said man shrugged. The brunet smiled and wrapped his arm around the man's shoulder, pulling him close.

"Hey, Levi? Do you ever… miss _them_?"

The man paused. His breath hitched.

"…yeah. I miss _them_ a bit."

The man closed his eyes. He replayed the memories of his fallen comrade. How they died because of the beasts. How he failed to save them. How they trusted him and he couldn't repay them.

The brunet looked at his lover's face. He was relaxed. He could tell. He had taken off his façade he always wore around people. He didn't need it now. Not when he's with the man that he trust his heart with.

The sounds of the night surrounded them. They were in a peaceful state. Well, at least now. In the morning, their leader – subordinate relation will be available again.

"Eren?"

"Hm? What is it, Levi?"

The man looked up, glancing into the brunet's emerald eyes. His obsidian eyes flooded with emotions.

"You know that I love you, right?"

The brunet smiled.

"I know, Levi. I know."

The brunet nuzzled his nose into his lover's hair, inhaling the sweet scent of his lover's coal – black strands.

"I love you too, Levi."

* * *

"I don't agree to this!"

The captain's voice echoed through the room. Hange and Erwin standing beside him, ready to hold him if he does anything stupid.

"He saved your sorry asses! He protected you from the fucking titans! Why the fuck did he had to be treated this way?! He changed a lot since he first came in. So why?! Why the fuck does he had to be hanged?!"

He was answered with silence. His anger is boiling hot.

"The citizens are getting more and more scared. They are afraid that-"

"Afraid of the person that saved their fucking lives time after time. They just don't fucking know how to be thankful, do they?!"

He couldn't believe it. He practically flipped when he was told that Eren was going to be hanged.

"The citizens-"

The captain was furious. Hange and Erwin had held his arm to prevent him from beating the shit out of the great judge.

"It's always the citizens! Do they even fucking know how many of us sacrifice ourselves for them?! To protect them?! And yet they still want to kill the person who always protected them?! Are they THAT fucking stupid?!"

"Levi, calm down!"

Erwin and Hange were struggling to hold the furious captain.

"Levi. If you keep on protesting…"

"What? You'll take my degree? Ha. I don't fucking need it. As long as Eren lives, I don't fucking ca-"

"Eren would be hung tonight."

That shut the captain up. His eyes widened with surprise.

"You are dismissed."

The great judge walked out of the courtroom, leaving Levi, Hange and Erwin behind.

"He did not just fucking said that."

Hange and Erwin looked at each other. They were concerned with Levi's condition. Well, how can he not rage? His lover was about to be hung just because some fucking ungrateful citizens were afraid of him.

"Eren? You here?"

There were sounds of leaves rustling before he was answered with a

"Up here, Levi."

He climbed up to the usual branch that they always sit on. He sat beside the brunet.

They were silent for a while. Taking in each other's presence.

"Levi."

The brunet said. The said man flinched a little.

"Hm?"

The brunet sighed, he seemed nervous.

"Hange told me what happened. I'm sorry for not telling you earlier. I knew that you'd flip out."

Levi sighed. The brunet was right. He did flipped when he was given the news.

The brunet hugged him, which made his eyes widened with surprise.

"Are you okay with this? I've been worried about you and Mikasa and Armin. The others were worrying too. Could you stand it? With… me being gone and all?"

Levi scoffed. He was holding his tears. He loved him too much to let him go. But then, there was nothing that can be done.

"Levi? Please don't be so upset. I've accepted my fate. You should too."

"How the hell am I supposed to accept?! I love you too much! I can't just let you go! You know that, right?!"

The brunet chuckled lowly.

"Yeah, I do."

They were silent again, sharing each other's warmth.

"So, what are you going to do?"

The brunet nuzzled his chin on his lover's head.

"Well, I can't really do anything about it. It's next week, so anything else would be too late. At least they allowed me to choose the place I want to be hung."

"Where?"

"It's… I guess you have to wait until it's time."

* * *

They were practically counting days until the day Eren would be hung. They spend more time at their tree, not wanting to leave each other.

* * *

Tonight was the last night. Eren would be hung in the morning.

"Tomorrow, huh…"

Soft sobs can be heard by the brunet. His eyes widened.

"L - Levi?! P-please don't cry!"

"I'm not crying, you idiot."

He said as he wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

"Levi…"

Levi turned his head. Obsidian crashed with emerald. The moonlight made them shone. The brunet cupped his lover's cheek, rubbing it gently.

"Eren?"

The brunet's face inched closer. Their foreheads were touching each other.

"Levi. I need to ask you something very important."

"What is it?"

The brunet closed his eyes. He grabbed a small box from his pocket. He opened it, revealing a silver ring.

"Will you... do me the honor of marrying me?"

His lover's eyes widened. He was completely shocked.

"I love you, Levi."

Tears were streaming down his cheeks. His lover had proposed him on his last day. How… stupid of him.

"You… stupid brat. Of all the days, you picked today."

The brunet laughed sheepishly. His lover sighed. And then he let out the most unbelievable expression.

Levi smiled.

"I do."

The brunet's smile widened, seeing the sight of Levi smiling made his heart beat so fast, he thought he was going to have a heart attack.

He slipped the ring into his lover's finger. The brunet wiped the distance between them, engaging in a bitter – sweet kiss. This is their last time. They both knew it. Tears started flooding down their cheeks as they kissed. This was the last time their ever going to feel this kind of warmth. Their lover's warmth. Their _husband's_ warmth.

He dreaded this morning to come. He never wanted this day to come. Today was the day that Eren would be hung. He dressed himself in his suit, slipped on his ring and went outside. Erwin and Hange were waiting for him. Levi still didn't know the place where Eren would be hung, so he asked Erwin and Hange to come with him.

They walked through familiar paths. It was the path he always took to go to their tree. Wait, no way. He… he was going to be hung in their tree, isn't he?

Crowds were surrounding their tree. A rope was hung in their usual branch.

 _Oh. No. He. Did. Not._

There was Eren, ready to be hung. Their eyes met, and Eren flashed him a quick smile, one who reflects deep sadness. Eren's friend also gathered around him. Some were sobbing, some were screaming for Eren to be released, while the others stayed silent.

He pushed himself to the front. The hanging is about to start. He braced himself, preparing himself so that he won't break down when Eren was hung.

He failed miserably.

"People! This very moment, we are going to witness the hanging of this certain person. A friend to some, foe to another. Eren Jaeger."

Crowds began to shout. This is going to be harsh.

"So, before your life ends, any last words?"

Eren nodded.

"I just want to say that…

* * *

The captain's face was flooded with tears.

Eren was put in place. He was standing on a stool, wearing a necklace of rope. His eyes were closed. He looked peaceful.

They started the countdown.

* * *

10…

9…

8…

* * *

" _For Mikasa, please don't be upset. You don't need to protect me anymore. Thank you very much."_

" _For Armin, keep on developing your smartness. You're a genius! You were always helpful, even if you didn't realize it. Thank you."_

" _For Horseface Jean, you got to promise me that you'll be a good captain. If you break it, I will descend from the heavens and bash your head in."_

* * *

7…

6…

* * *

" _For Sasha and Connie, you troublemakers keep on amusing us with your jokes. I always love it when you two are being hilarious."_

" _For Christa and Ymir, I hope your relationship lasts forever. You guys were always my favorite couple."_

* * *

5…

* * *

" _For Hange-san and Commander Erwin, I really respect you guys. Thank you for always training me. I respect you guys so much. Thank you very much."_

" _And lastly, for Captain Levi. Thank you for being the captain who always inspired me._

* * *

4…

3…

* * *

 _Thank you for always being by my side when I need you. Thank you for being the perfect lover. Thank you for being the perfect husband. I'm sorry if I have troubled you in the past. Please remember that I …_

* * *

2…

1…

* * *

" _Really love you."_

* * *

 _0_

* * *

Levi stayed when everyone else had left. He sat at his and his lover's usual branch. He fiddled with his ring. Small tears still dripping from his eyes.

There was a rope tied to their branch.

Levi closed his eyes, enjoying the sunset in front of him.

* * *

"I love you too, Eren…"

* * *

 **-FIN-**


End file.
